


Christmas Miracle

by PB9



Series: 7 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUF, did i say fluff, oh yes fluff baby, strangers to lovers ig, two bitter ppl being f l u f f y together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Minki loves Christmas - but not this year where he could not spend time with family nor with cold weather. But maybe a stranger could changes his world and became the best thing he ever had.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: 7 Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574110
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Miracle

  


* * *

Kang Dongho sat at the end of the beach, letting soft waves hit his foot. With one knee up, he rested his arm nonchalantly, swirling the beer bottle in his hand. His eyes looking into the nothingness of the skyline - so far away he could never touch it but in a heartbeat just an arm's reach. 

He looked up to see fluffly clouds shining in a mixture of pink, orange and purple, reflecting the colour of cotton candy sky. He thought of his life - of how he got here - to where he was. 

He laid back a little, taking a sip from his bottle of barely touched hoegarden. 

He turned his head to see the lights coming out from one of the nearby villas with a lot of laughters and shouts and behind him a pretty cafe full of christmas lights and all decorations - christmas tree, wrapped presents and tinsels- just name it. 

He laughed at himself softly.

Alone, by himself, on a beach, far-far away from home. 

* * *

Choi Minki loves Christmas - what is there not to love? 

He loves getting presents.

He loves meeting his family, especially his baby niece. 

He loves a warm cup of hot chocolate, surrounded by thousands of pillows and blankets, watching Love Actually over and over again. 

Except this year. 

There was no snow.

No presents. 

No family.

No warm drinks - well to be frank - he just does not want one. 

This year he had to spend it in Thailand. 

If it was any other time of the year he would not even nudge - god knows he loves Thailand. 

But Thailand and Christmas is just not it - no amount of pretty christmas lights in Bangkok could make up for everything he missed at this year's family gathering. 

He cursed quietly as he notices the weather report - 34 degrees.

Please tell him this is just a joke. 

* * *

A beach during Christmas is usually a big no-no when he is in Jeju, it's cold, it's wet, and sand will get every where. 

But here, he needs no paddings, no hot packs, or no scarf. 

He was fine with his shirt and shorts. 

He was not sure how it happen really - but a couple wanted to take a pre-wedding photographs in Thailand.

They hired him and here he was. 

Alone - single and just lonely. 

And with just few days to Christmas, he has to be here for more shots and videos. 

He took another swig of his beer at how desperate he was to take a job without thinking - but who could argue - in this economy he was lucky to still have jobs coming his way. 

He placed his bottle to his side and laid flat on the sand, soft breezes brushing his skin. 

* * *

Minki did not know where he was.

He had planned to go to see all the beautiful christmas lights at the centre of Bangkok - but - you see, they decided to not stay in Bangkok. 

He did not even know the name of the place.

He sighed after asking the hotel clerk and got the answer that to go to the closest christmas lights spot he would probably need to get a cab, and god knows he was too tired to go that far. 

They recommended him to a star gazing beach where he ended with another sigh.

It was not their fault but really, he just want to enjoy Christmas like other people. 

He spotted a guy laying on the sand with his eyes closed.

_So peaceful_. 

_Like I could be if I'm watching Love Actually at home rather than being here with all of the mosquitoes_. 

He cursed his life under his breath as he took more steps towards the shoreline. 

At least the other guy had a bottle of beer with him - he was there empty handed.

* * *

'Are you Korean?' It came naturally out of Dongho's mouth having heard a quiet curse in the language. 

'Yeah, are you?' 

'Yeah, Kang Dongho, nice to meet you.' 

'Choi Minki.' 

* * *

'So you're telling me that you have been grumpy all day because you missed Seoul?' Dongho bursted into a laughter.

'Hey!' Minki shouted back in retaliation 'It's not funny.' He said as he turned his pout away from the other guy.

'No, really, I found it cute to be frank, but wow you really miss Seoul, don't you?' 

'Yeah, well- more like missing my family and the cold weather. We don't get to see each other very often and I haven't seen Mirae - well my niece, for three months already.' Dongho offered a sad smile in return.

'You are really close to your family then?' 

'Oh absolutely, I only have one older brother and we are super close - and I am also close to my sister-in-law which helps.' Dongho nodded.

'You are not?' Dongho formed a little smile before answering. 'Well, it's complicated. But I don't mind missing a gathering and they don't mind me missing it.' 

'Mirae made a big fuss when she realises I couldn't be there this year.' 

'She must loves her uncle' 

'I supposed so - she just turned four.' Minki spoke and looked up into the now dark sky. 

'Are you here for the entire trip?' 

'Like at the beach?' 

'Yeah.' 

'I don't actually know - but I think I would be going to Bangkok for a few days.' 

'Really, could you tell me when?' 

'I mean sure. Are you?' 

'Yeah, I'm here to take some pre-wedding projects and they want to some shots in Bangkok around Christmas days.' 

'Oh wow.' 

'Yeah, so let me know - I could take you to see those Christmas lights.' Minki's eyes lighted up instantly

'You would?' 

'Of course, plus, I'm a photographer so you would get the best instagram feed despite not being in Seoul.' 

'Wow, thanks. That's big though, _best instagram feed?'_ Minki raised his eyebrows. 

'Hey, I'm pretty good at my job.' 

'And will I have a bad instagram feed as a fashion designer?' Dongho smirked. 

'We'll see, mister _designer_.' 

And all one can hear is laughter filling the air and soft tingle of waves hitting the sand. 

* * *

'You remember first time we met?' Dongho turned to his boyfriend who was buried under a pile of pillows. He placed two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table before sprinkle some mini marshmellow on the top.

'Yeah, you were _so_ grumpy' 

'Hey, I had the reasons to be.' 

'You were monitoring the spring and summer seasons photoshoot - not to add that it was the set that shoot your name into the sky.' Minki pouted at the response.

'Well, you were cute.' 

'You were too, laying all out on the beach.' 

'I was tired and my back hurted.' Dongho defended as he plopped onto the sofa

'Your back _hurts_ , pretty sure it still does.' Dongho rolled his eyes. 

'Merry Christmas, Minki.' 

'Merry Christmas, Dongho.' 

Banging sounds came from the door, both turned to each other and laughed.

'Alright Mirae, Uncle Minki is getting the door for you.' 

* * *

  
  



End file.
